


A Night In The Life Of A Succubi

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a succubus, traveling from  place to place, world to world in search of a good filling meal. Luckily for her there was no shortage of hot willing men. Drabbles. Requests open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bright blue eyes ran over the sleeping form of a young man. He was young, as most men were to her, no doubt just becoming a man. He was in his prime, a meal that made her mouth water. With a sexy smirk she placed her hand on the side of his face and gave it a gentle almost loving stroke.

Black leathery wings expanded behind her as she lowered her form on top of his. Her black tail wrapping around his upper thigh. She repressed as giggle as she felt his already hard member twitch, even in his sleep he was eager. With a lick of her pink plump lips she placed a kiss to the beating pulse on his neck, settling onto him more comfortably , her wings folding in neatly behind her before disappearing altogether.

Her pink tongue traced along his neck, loving the way he groaned in his sleep, her blue eyes flashed gold as pearly white fangs dragged along his flesh making goosebumps rise in their wake. “Thank you for the meal.” With a wicked grin she began to suck on his neck, letting her mind slip into his.

He would wake feeling stated and drained with nothing more than a hickey to remember her by, such was the life of a succubi...


	2. Hobbit: Thranduil

**Male: Thranduil**

**Series: Hobbit**

* * *

 

Slim fingers curled in raven locks, giving them a light tug as lips trailed up and down a slim neck. Sucking and nipping on the tender flesh exposed as a breathy moan echoed in the room.

“ _My king.”_ Her voice was breathy and made his cock twitch in need. With graceful movements he shed his ornate robes, pulling back from her warm sweet body to loosen her own robes, and watched with lust filled eyes as they fell away revealing pale unblemished skin.

Perfect.

She was perfect.

Her deep blue eyes were stained with want and need, her usually pale flesh had a light hue to it, her cheeks dusting red as her full pert breasts rose and dipped with each ragged breath she took. He stood before her, his manhood throbbing as she slowly sunk to her knees before him, her nails trailing along his chest leaving behind faint thin lines.

His eyes watched as she placed a tender kiss to his weeping manhood, her tongue poking out from between her pink plump lips to trail over the slit. A strangled hiss escaped his mouth, an undignified sound of pleasure, as she took him in her hot wet willing mouth.

He could not tear his eyes away from hers as she moved up and down his shaft, one hand cupping his ball sack as the other rested on his slim narrow hip. To think that his priestess could do such sinuous things…

A shiver of warped pleasure shot up his spine, to think he had the lands purest being on her knees…taking her in her mouth like some common human whore. She was highly sought after in the entire realm not only for her status as a holy one but also due to her beauty. Her Elvin beauty was rivaled only by his own and was sung about in ballads.

Yet here she was, gazing up at him as she took him deeper into her mouth, into her throat and began to hum lightly. “Ngn.” It was a small groan that slipped form his perfectly sculpted lips and normally it would have upset him to let such an undignified sound fall from his lips.

Yet this was no normal circumstance.

With a clench of his teeth his hand tangled in her locks and pressed her closer, she took him willingly and eagerly. It was with on last rough pull of her hair that he came, his seed emptying into her hot willing mouth. He watched as she swallowed his thick hot seed, her hand still playing with his balls as they emptied into her small being.

“Kagome!” Her name fell like honey from his lips as she let out another small sound, sending even more pleasure through his cock.

Once she had swallowed it all he let go of her hair and let out a light hiss as she released his manhood form her mouth. The contrast of the cold from the room in comparison to her hot wet mouth made him shiver. His nipples hardening as the chill seeped into his bones. All at once her felt drained, stated and fulfilled.

Deep down he knew something was amiss yet he shrugged it off as she gave him a devious smirk, one that did not fit such a pure being, as she slowly rose from her kneeling position. Her body on his was overly hot and made his head swim. Before he knew what was going on he was on his back with her atop him, her wet warmth was rubbing along his throbbing shaft as she leaned down, her breath tickling his pointed ear.

He suddenly felt like prey. Not at all like the dignified king he was and it only made his balls twitch in anticipation.

“Thank you for the meal.” He felt alarm for only a mere second before it was lost in a sea of pleasure as her warm walls encased his throbbing length. All thoughts left him as she had her way with him, using him as if he was the female and she the male and as much as it chipped at his pride to admit it he liked it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Male: Legolas**

**Series: Hobbit**

* * *

Crystal blue eyes glowed in the dimly lit room, taking in the small female from displayed to him. Pale skin shone in the moonlight that entered the room via the window, thick raven locks dampened with sweat were tangled. Her pert breasts rose and fell in quick pants as her face dusted red with a blush.

_“Legolas.”_ Her voice was low and breathy and it made him smirk.  With a predatory glint he leaned down and captured her already bruised lips in yet another kiss, dipping his tongue into her wet moist cavern. Their clothes had long ago been strewn about the taverns room, lost and forgotten.

He broke the kiss in order to pull back and gaze down at her, so tiny, so small...so breakable. She was of dwarven descent, the supposed mortal enemy of his kind, if his father found out about this...it would set his blood afire with rage. That thought only excited him more. His father had forbid his love of a fellow elf so that fact that he was having a thryst with a dwarf was sweet sweet revenge.

It was with wicked thoughts that he pinned her small hands above her head, holding them down as he slid down her smaller from to place a kiss to her slightly toned stomach. Her hips arched, willing him to go lower and it was with a sexy smirk that he did so, letting his grasp slip from her wrists to her upper arms, holding her in place.

He buried his nose in her damp wet curls, inhaling her female scent, it was sweet and set his blood on fire and his thoughts into a jumbled mess. He had not expected a female dwarf to be so fetching, let alone so alluring, yet she had caught his eye in the tavern where he had been drinking his sorrows away disguised as a human, and things had happened so quickly.

He honestly had no idea how they had ended up here, in bed, and doing such things nor did it really bother him. Not with his manhood throbbing in such need that it almost drove him mad.

His pink tongue slipped from between his cured lips and give her sweet mound a lick, parting the curls with his free hand to expose her small nub. He went to work nipping and sucking on the small jewel, loving the way her hips bucked and his named tumbled from her lips.

Yet it wasn’t enough.

With glazed eyes he pulled back from her, ignoring her upset groan and with one fluid motion he lunged. His thinner lanky body was on hers. He hissed as his manhood slipped inside her warm welcoming cavern. “Ngn...” He bit his lip as she clncheched around him, her shorter legs wrapping about his thin waist to pull him deeper.

“Nuuta!” The elven curse word fell from his lips against his will yet he did not care. All that mattered was seeking pleasure from the small woman who offered it. He was urged on by her own moans and the heels of her feet digging into his hips. Urging him deeper, faster, and harder.

He lost track of how long he was thrusting into the small woman under him, just that his body was slick with sweat and his muscles burned yet he still thrust on. _“K-Kagome.”_ He whimpered out her name as he rested his sweaty forehead on her shoulder. Whimpering as if asking her to let him cum, she merely pulled him closer, placing a kiss to his sweaty brow.

He was so close, so very close yet something was keeping him from his release, it was driving him mad!

Her small body shook under his with a small giggle, her small hands grasping his sweaty face lifting it up. Her hands were cool to his overheated skin. His bleary blue eyes met her own and for a fraction of  a second he thought they flashed gold yet the thought was pushed from his mind as she captured his lips in a searing kiss.

One that made his head spin. He broke the kiss to let out a loud satisfied groan, his seed spilling into her welcoming womb. All thought and reason left his mind as a sea of pleasure washed over him, pulling him under the tide, it was a sirens song and he was more than willing to let it drag him into the depths of her blue eyes so long as it meant feeling _this_ good.


	4. Attack On Titan: Levi

**Male: Levi**

**Series: Attack On Titan**

* * *

 

Dark brown eyes gazed into blue orbs, orbs that reminded him of the clear blue sky. Honestly he didn’t know why he came here, it was beneath him yet he still came here.

His eyes tore their graze from the ones that reminded him of the blue sky and gazed about the small room in distance it was shabby dirty and just so very…filthy. How he wanted to clean this place up, to roll up his sleeves and-

“Levi-san?” He blinked out of his thoughts and turned back to the owner of the sky blue eyes and felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. “Tch.” She merely smiled, moving closer to him on the large bed, the sheet shifting around her naked form to expose pale skin, skin that had never seen the light of day.

She was a whore, be it a high classed one revered for the soldiers who put their lives on the line daily to reclaim their world from the vile titans, but a whore all the same. He loathed coming to this place, but he had built up so much stress since taking on the Yeager brat.

And it was her job, her duty to relieve him of it. So with a wrinkle of his nose he sat back against the head board and shoved the sheets from his naked form, not at all ashamed of his nude body.

“Do your fucking job Kagome.” His voice was low and gruff and would have had many others in tears yet she merely smiled up at him and leaned down, a few locks of her raven hair falling over her full breasts to tickle at his thighs, and took the head of his hard cock into her mouth.

His body tensed feeling her hot wet mouth around his member, his hands curling in the sheets under him. It was hard for him to let go, to let someone else have control but he mused she would be the only one to see him like this. So it was okay.

Yet he glared down at her, her pale face, pursed lips and eyes closed as she concentrated on bringing him a release.

He had been away for far to long, she had forgotten the rules and he was going to punish her for it. With a dark sick glee he reached a calloused hand out to gently run through silken raven locks, almost tenderly, and grinned as he gave a sharp tug on them, making her whine around his cock as her eyes flew open.

“You will look at me as you do it.” It was a low command and she could only lock her gaze on his as she lowered a hand to caress his balls, enjoying the way his hands tugged at her hair harder.

Blue locked on brown as her head bobbed up and down his hot thick length. She did not dare to tear her gaze from his again even as his grip on her hair shifted to grasp the back of her head and shove it down even farther on his length. It was uncomfortable for a mere moment before she readjusted and settled between his legs.

Slim silken hands caressed his washboard abs in a teasing manner, paying homage to each and every muscle proudly displayed. Feather light touches ghosted over old wounds long ago healed leaving nothing behind but light white flesh in its wake.

A testament of all that he had survived.

She was paying homage to him, to his pain, to his mistakes…

Things suddenly felt too personal, to close.

With a dark scowl he shoved her away from him, taking pleasure in the way she let out a startled yelp as she fell back on the large bed. She was totally exposed to him, her pale shapely figure laying on her back as she gazed up at him with a slight hint of fear.

Yet the heated look of want and need over powered it and it made him give a dark chuckle. While he had not been back here, to the brothels, in some time it seemed her body still remembered his touch and craved it.

So who the fuck was he to deny it?

It was her job after all.

He was on her in seconds, one hand gripped her thigh to rest it on his shoulder as he rested the tip of his weeping manhood at her hot wet entrance. Oh it had been some time since he had felt her hot wet walls around him…

With an almost animalistic grin he lunged, shoving his way into her hot wet heat enjoying the way she arched her back and let out a low hissed moan of pain. She was tight, meaning the nobles had kept their word and not let another touch her while he was gone, good.

He did not ask for much but what he did ask for he got.

He was after all humanities strongest solider.

If he wanted a personal whore he got one.

He shifted his hips as he began thrusting into her, one hand easily supporting his weight so he didn’t crush her while his other moved to her hip as her leg rested on his shoulder. Her head was thrown back as she moaned like the wanton whore she was, her breasts jiggling with each powerful thrust of his hips yet her eyes were closed.

With a low growl he leaned forward to nip harshly at her neck making her whine as he inhaled her hot sweaty scent. “Look at me.” It was an order that he reinforced with another nip of his teeth this time to her earlobe before he pulled back to gaze down at her.

His eyes gazed down at the red marks appearing on her pale skin his grip on her hip tightening as he moved his gaze to look into her crystal blue eyes. Even as he ravaged her body she did not break his gaze.

“Ah, Levi-san!” Her voice was low and breathy as she arched under him her hips rolling against his as her other leg wrapped around his waist to bring him closer.

Deeper.

He grunted in reply shifting so he went deeper with each thrust, his thrusts were hard, fast, and brutal. Animalistic in nature. There was nothing loving or tender about this.

No, this was him taking what he wanted from her, what she willing offering he devoured.

He descended on her neck giving her nips and licks, sucking and biting, leaving his mark. She merely mewed under him her arms wrapping around his form, her blunt nails digging into his back almost breaking the skin yet not as she raked them and down his spine making him shiver as welts appeared in their wake.

The combination of pleasure and pain was blissful and addicting and it brought him that much closer to his peak.

Yet he needed more.

As if sensing his need she dug her nails deeper, crescent shape marks marring his back. His blood was on fire. It churned in his veins like lava begging to be freed. Her nails dug deeper making him hiss at the pleasurable sensation of everything all at once. His body was on fire as he slammed into her small form his pelvis hitting hers in a painfully sweet way.

They would both be bruised and marred from this and it only made his thrusts harsher, the sound of skin smacking skin echoed around the room, the smell of sex hung heavy in the air.

“Ngh!” It was with a low grunt that he came, his teeth sinking into the muscle of her shoulder to draw blood. The sweet coppery liquid welled up and filled his mouth as she jerked under him letting out a low deranged whimper of pleasure and pain, her own nails raking down his back leaving behind trails of red that stained the sheets.

He fell on top of her, his muscles burning and twitching as he tried to calm his breathing. Anger bubbled up in him as he tore his teeth from her shoulder to gaze at her face. Her eyes were closed as she panted under him wisps of raven hair sticking to her forward due to the sweat they had built up. He had wanted to look into her eyes as she came yet he had been rash and driven by lust. His hand shakily curled in her damp raven locks giving them a harsh tug as she arched her neck back and let out a low moan.

“Look at me.” He was surprised when instead of sky blue eyes he met dark golden orbs. He reacted as a soldier, his body tensing as he moved to pull away to gain distance between him and the woman under him.

Ready to kill her if need be.

Yet he was to slow, his body was too heavy and suddenly sluggish. He could only glare as she used his momentum to roll them over, her hands resting on his chest as she grinned down at him. Leaning forward her hair created a curtain around them and he could only tense his body frozen, had she drugged him?

A plot by the nobles to get rid of him?

He was torn from his thoughts as she tugged on his short raven locks, mirth dancing in her eyes. “Look at me.” He could only glare in defiance as she rolled her hips, his length once again hardening against his will. “Good boy.” It was purred out as she leaned in even closer, her breasts meshing against his hard chest, her breath tickling his ear as she let her pink tongue snake out to flick it playfully. “Thank you for the meal.” With that she pulled back and met his gaze as she began to ride him, her gaze never leaving his, she would enjoy this so much more knowing he would wake in the morning feeling used and abused.

As a succubus she could sense what her prey wanted, needed and longed for and bring it to the surface. This male, her Levi, wanted to be degraded, to be used and abused for his crimes and mistakes. Who was she to disappoint one of her favorite meals?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another smut series. I DO have one done as well as a list but feel free to add on to said list! :3


End file.
